


Unfulfilled Hunger

by Thevina



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/pseuds/Thevina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric finally has his way with Sookie... relatively speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy_Dumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/gifts).



Eric's senses went on alert— he was certain he knew who it was, but the question that ran through his mind was, why? Sure enough, she came through the front door, sauntering with an element of confidence he'd not seen before.

"Is this a bad time?" Sookie asked in her lilting drawl.

"Is there any other kind?"

 

She smiled, gap-toothed, the essence of life pouring off of her in waves. Why this human had such a hold on him Eric understood logically, but his draw to her body… that he had yet to reconcile with his hardened exterior.

"I'm done with Bill," she stated, walking close enough that he could smell the sweetness of her blood, pulsing under the skin.

"Is that right? How many times is that now? Oh wait. I don't care."

"Oh, I think you do. I think you care quite a lot, in fact."

Eric stood still as a statue, waiting to see how brazenly she would act. She didn't disappoint, drawing a finger down the front of his chest and tapping it.

"You cared enough to trick me into swallowing some of your blood. Something I'd quite enjoy right now, to tell the truth." She paused and looked at him, her gaze smoldering. "I'm ready to get to know you a lot better, Eric Northman."

Eric spared a nanosecond to thank the gods that Pam was off in Mississippi on an errand, then descended his fangs with a snap. He bit into his wrist — gently — and held out his arm to her slightly open lips. She fed hungrily, but only briefly, using her tongue to lap up the blood rather than sucking on the wound.

"You taste delicious," she cooed. "So rich, like liquid velvet."

"I'm an acquired taste," Eric said impassively, even though he was almost salivating at the thought of feasting on her. "As I know you are."

"Of course. Last time I thought you'd suck me dry."

The hint of a lisp went straight to Eric's cock. She'd better not be playing with him; he was going to know Sookie from the inside out, getting to know every intimate crevice if he had anything to do with it.

"But then I'd never get a second taste," Eric replied. "Like now."

He pulled her toward him, tilted her neck, and bit down, all with his preternatural speed. She gasped and tensed, then sagged against him as he fed on her. Her blood was almost beyond description, warm and living, yes, but with an effervescence as though it sparkled with diamonds. _Fairy blood, who would believe it?_ he thought before regretfully pulling away from her. He took a couple of drops of his own blood to smear over the holes he'd left, then kissed her firmly on the mouth, claiming her at least temporarily as his own.

"That was generous of you," he said, his voice husky. "But that's not really why you're here, is it?"

"No," she admitted, a shadow of fear crossing her face before sultriness returned. "I came here to share all of myself. I have to know how you feel. You've showed off in front of me often enough. I think you're a tease," she purred, pressing her hips into his so he knew she could feel his arousal.

"Then you don't know me at all."

She cried out as he snapped one strap on her dress, then the other, peeling the top down so that her taut breasts beguiled him.

"You're an animal," she said in wonderment, throwing her arms around the back of his neck.

"And you like that," he noted, kissing down her jawbone to her throat, and then down to the dusky tip of one of her nipples, when she groaned aloud.

"This isn't going to be a long and drawn out courtship," Eric warned, moving away from her to pull off his shirt and divest himself of his trousers, underwear, socks and shoes. "That may have been Bill's style, but it's not mine."

Sookie looked at him, her eyes heavy-lidded, and licked her full bottom lip as she stepped out of her panties.

"I couldn't be more pleased."

A table seemed the only appropriate bedding place. In the centuries in which he'd been an immortal, Eric had had his fill of fleshly delights, women and men alike, both human and vampire. But there was something innately compelling about Sookie, something he was only willing to attribute to the fairy element to her blood— and that she had a figure quite pleasing to the eye.

"Lie back and think of Louisiana," he growled before lining up his cock and pressing between her legs. She yelled, then caught her breath, staring at him with eyes glazed over with passion. Or so it seemed, since she wrapped her legs around his waist, the heels of her shoes hitting the small of his back. Eric took his fill, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts, using a finger to massage at the nub he knew would bring her pleasure. She writhed beneath him, gasping and spouting profanity he'd never have guessed that she knew, all the while allowing his own climax to slowly build. When she howled and her body clamped around him, he allowed himself to piston even more quickly within her until he, too, came with a silent cry of release. Seconds went by as the world reasserted itself around him: the bar, the lights, the almost unbearable heat around his cock, his internal clock informing him that it would be time to open the club within the hour.

"You're incredible," Sookie breathed, rising up on her elbows and letting her legs slide down his ass.

"It comes with practice. I have a lot of it."

"Still. I'm glad I know…" Her voice trailed off. "Now I know all about you."

Eric eased out of her, perfectly comfortable in his nakedness.

"That was only the tip of the iceberg."

With a start, Eric awoke. He was in his coffin, in the office of the club. Sighing, he closed his eyes, wishing the dream back to its lifelike reality, but already the details were fading.

"Swina bqllr!" he swore, allowing a hand to glide down his torso to an erection that made itself too well known.

 _It may happen in reality yet,_ he reassured himself, willing his body back under his control before moving off the lid and beginning another evening at Fangtasia.

* * * * *

 _swina bqllr-_ pig's balls in Old Norse


End file.
